


Children Shouldn’t Play With Dead Things- Part 2

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Spn Series Rewrite- Season 2 [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25612906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader
Series: Spn Series Rewrite- Season 2 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348762
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Children Shouldn’t Play With Dead Things- Part 2

The next morning, you were up and taking a shower. Sam already had his shower and was watching TV while you took yours. Dean never came back last night and you wished you knew where he was. You always worried about him.

The walls of the motel room were very thin so but you were in your own head so you didn’t hear Dean come into the room or when Sam shut off the TV in a hurry. Dean walked straight past Sam after giving him a weird look.

Dean walked straight to the bathroom and slipped inside, quickly slipping off his clothes before slipping into the shower with you. You were so inside your own head, you didn’t hear Dean enter the bathroom at all. The only indication you knew he was here was when he put his hands on your waist.

Yes, you were startled but the familiar roughness of his hands was what calmed you down. You leaned into his chest as the water fell over the two of you.

“I missed you last night. I was worried.” You said gently, not knowing how he was going to react.

“I needed to be alone. You, of all people know I hate talking about this.” Dean muttered, placing his lips on your shoulder.

“But why?” You turned around in his arms and stared into his beautiful green eyes. “You do it with me when we’re alone so why can’t you do it in front of Sam? Or anyone?”

“You’re different…” He muttered.

“But why?”

“I don’t know. When I’m with you, I feel free like I can be who I am. With Sam… I’m supposed to protect him. He can’t detect weakness in me because I take care of him. I always have.” He said sadly.

“You took care of me. I love you Dean and I just hate seeing you in pain.” You reached up, sliding your hands up his body until you rested them around his neck.

“I know.” He jaw tensed and he leaned closer to you.

“I will always be here. No matter what. You know this.” You muttered, leaning up and pressing your lips against his. He slid his hands to your ass, pressing you into him. This wasn’t about sex; this was about letting Dean know that you weren’t going anywhere. He was stuck with your sorry ass.

“Let me take care of you.” You whispered when you pulled away. You washed every inch of his body, hair included. He didn’t have to do a damn thing. He always took care of you so it was your turn to take care of him.

You got out of the shower and dried off, changing into the clothes you brought with you. Dean got dressed and you stopped him from walking out of the bathroom.

“You feeling better?” You stared into his eyes and he nodded.

“Just a little.” He said without a smile.

“I love you so much.” You said, accepting that he doesn’t say it back. He proved it by his actions. You leaned up and kissed him softly, pulling away before he could deepen it. You walked into the bedroom and saw Sam sitting at the table, doing something on his computer.

“So, you’re going to tell me where the hell you were last night?” Sam asked, closing his laptop.

“Working my supposedly imaginary case.” Dean replied.

“Did you find anything?”

“No, you were right, I didn’t find much,” Sam nodded his head sympathetically, ready to leave this town. “Yeah, you see, Angela’s boyfriend slit his own throat. But that’s completely normal these days. Uh, what else… Oh! He was seeing Angela everywhere before he died. But I’m sure that’s just me transferring my own feelings.” Dean said, staring at his brother.

“Okay, I get it. I’m sorry, maybe there is something going on here.” Sam said, sighing. You giggled and watched your boyfriend.

“Maybe? Sam, I know how to do my fucking job despite what you think.” Dean said, shaking his head and walking over to you.

“You did a pretty good job.” You smiled and touched his chest as you pulled him in.

“Fine, we should check out the guy’s apartment.” Sam said, getting up.

“I just came from there. There was a pile of dead plants and even the goldfish died.”

“So, unholy ground?” Sam asked, thinking.

“Maybe. I’m just not getting that angry vibe from Angela,” Dean left your side to his jacket and pulled out a pink book. “I have been reading this, though.”

“Is that her diary?” You gasped, walking over to him. You took the book from his hand and opened it up. This didn’t feel as wrong as you might have thought. This could potentially let you know if there was a case here or not.

“Yeah, read through it. That girl might be a little too nice if you know what I mean.” Dean said, shrugging.

“So, what do you want to do?” Sam asked.

“Talk to more of her friends, see if we can find anything else on this girl.”

“This guy Neil seems he likes her a lot.” You said, looking up from the diary.

“He does and that is why we are going to visit him.” Dean said, holding up his keys. You nodded and grabbed your jacket, your eyes never leaving the diary. You walked to the door but bumped into the door frame.

“Careful, sweetheart.” Dean laughed.

“Screw you.” You muttered, moving a little and walking to the car, reading what Angela wrote.

It didn’t take long to get there. You were a fast reader and were almost done with the diary.

“Damn, she has nice handwriting.” You said when you exited the car. You left the diary in the car for the sake of Neil. You didn’t want him asking unwanted questions.

“Let’s hope this gets us somewhere.” Sam muttered, walking to the door of Neil’s house and knocking. Not a moment later, Neil opened the door and looked at the three of you suspiciously.

“Hi, Neil, we heard recently of Angela’s death around campus and we are going around, talking to people and making sure they’re okay, maybe helping them through this tough time.” You said gently, smiling sympathetically.

“I didn’t realize the college employed grief counselors.” Neil said, crossing his arms.

“Oh yeah. Yeah, you talk, we listen. Whatever helps the healing.” Dean said, nodding.

“Well, I think I’m okay. Thanks.” Neil said, smiling tightly.

“Well, you heard what happened to Matt Harrison, right?” Sam asked before Neil could close the door.

“Yeah I did.”

“Well, we just wanted to make sure you were okay. Grief can make people do crazy things.” Sam said, chuckling a bit.

“Look, it’s terrible what happened to Matt but he didn’t kill himself out of grief.” Neil crossed his arms. He knew something you didn’t.

“What do you mean?” You asked, furrowing your brow.

“He killed himself because he was guilty. Angela’s death was his fault and he knew it. Don’t get me wrong, Angie loved him. But the night of that accident, she walked on him with another girl. She was really broken about it and that is why she crashed her car. Look, I have to get to work so thanks for stopping by. Seriously, I’ll be fine. “Neil didn’t give anyone else a chance to speak because he shut the door pretty hard, if you were judging.

“Well, now we know why Matt died but I have a feeling this isn’t over.” You said, turning away from the house and walking with the boys.

“Well there is only one way to know for sure.” Dean said, getting out his keys.

“Yeah? What’s that?” Sam asked, getting into the car.

“We need to burn the bones.” Dean said, turning the car on.

“Wait, Dean, burn the bones? Are you crazy? Her funeral was three days ago, there won’t be bones. There will be a rotting body in that coffin.” Sam said, looking at his brother like he was bat shit crazy.

“Since when are you afraid to get dirty? Huh?” Dean smirked, driving to the only cemetery in town.

You located the grave and when it was dark enough, you and the Winchesters got to work. The brothers did all the digging and you decided you were going to be the one to open the coffin. Weirdly enough, Sam and Dean were grossed out easily. You would think that with what they deal on a daily basis, they would be used to blood and all things gore.

But nope. You, on the other hand, live for this stuff. When you were growing up, you would make Dean and Sam watch scary movies with you. They would always be the one jumping but you laughed. You loved everything horror.

When the Winchester got done with digging, Dean turned to you and handed you the flashlight.

“Ladies first.” He chuckled nervously.

“You’re both big babies. Even a little horror movie will be enough to get you to pee your pants.” You smirked as you jumped into the coffin.

“Hey, that movie was scary. It was Sam’s last day with us. Why couldn’t you have picked a good movie?” Dean protested.

“I’m glad I didn’t. Seeing you both jump out of your skin and scream like a little girl was plenty for me.” You teased.

“Alright, just open the coffin.” Sam said, wanting this to be over already. You nodded and took a deep breath. Yeah, you didn’t get grossed out but there was a rotting body in here. You were so used to dealing with bones.

You opened the coffin slowly, prepared for what you were about to see but gasped. It was empty.

“Where the fuck is she?” You looked at Dean and Sam whose eyes were wide.

“Son of a bitch.” Dean muttered.

“So now what?” You asked Sam and Dean.

“No, this doesn’t make any sense. She was buried four days ago.” Dean said, pacing the ground above you. You sighed and looked inside the coffin to see if there was anything you could spot out of the ordinary.

“Wait, guys look at this.” You pointed your flashlight at the top of the coffin, seeing familiar symbols on them.

“What is that?” Sam asked, being too far away to get a good look.

“Remember the book you found in Dr. Mason’s office? These are symbols on the book.” You looked at Dean to see him seething.

“This bitch…” Dean walked back to the car.

“Dean!” You closed the coffin lid and reached up to grab Sam’s waiting hand. When you were on ground level, you ran after Dean, leaving Sam by himself.

“No, this man is bringing his daughter back to life. That is no acceptable.” Dean said, not stopping.

“Dean! Listen!” You grabbed his arm but he yanked you off and continued to walk. You stopped and looked back at Sam who was jogging to you.

“What the hell?” You said to him.

“I don’t know.” Sam shrugged. Dr. Mason wouldn’t be in his office at this time of night so you would have to pay him a visit tomorrow.

“Dean, calm down.” You said when Dean pounded on Dr. Mason’s door loudly. Dr. Mason opened the door and he tilted his head in confusion, trying to place you.

“You’re Angela’s friends, right?” He seemed innocent.

“Dr. Mason…” You said gently.

“We need to talk.” Dean said harshly.

“Okay, come on in.” Dr. Mason walked to his desk and you followed him. You tried getting a word before Dean could but that wasn’t going to happen.

“You teach Ancient Greek. Tell me – what are these?” Dean said, unfolding a piece of paper. Dean went back to the cemetery to get pictures of the symbols before you or even Sam woke up. Then he made an appointment with the Doctor.

“I don’t understand. You said this had something to do with Angela.” Dr. Mason said, confused.

“It does, but please, humor me.” Dean said, handing the doctor the paper.

“They’re part of an ancient Greek divination ritual used for necromancy.”

“You see, we did a little homework ourselves. Apparently, these kinds of symbols were used to contact the dead. Or maybe even bringing corpses back like zombies.” Dean accused. You looked at Dr. Mason and he seemed genuinely confused about all of this. You didn’t think he was the one to bring her back.

“Yes. I mean, according to the legends. Now, what’s all this about?” Dr. Mason said, getting a bit aggravated.

“I think you know.” Dean pressed on.

“Dean.” You touched his arm but he wouldn’t let up.

“Look, I get it. Okay? There are people that I would give anything to see again. But what gives you the right?” Dean accused, raising his voice a little. You didn’t like this side of Dean. It scared you a bit.

“Dean! That’s enough!” You said.

“What are you guys talking about?”

“What’s dead should stay dead!” Dean yelled at the poor man.

“What?!” Dr. Mason yelled right back.

“Stop it! Dean!” You tired, yanking on his arm but he wouldn’t stop.

“What you brought back isn’t even your daughter anymore. These things are vicious, they’re violent, they’re so nasty they rot the ground around them.” Dean pressed even further. You looked at Sam for help but he didn’t know what to do.

“You’re inane. Get out of my office.” Dr. Mason picked up the phone to probably call the police but Dean knocked it right out of his hand.

“Where is she? I know you’re hiding her here!” Dean yelled at the poor man.

“Dean!! Stop it!” You yelled, standing up. You looked at Sam and gave him a glare. He better do something.

“Dean! Stop! Look!” Sam grabbed Dean’s jaw and pointed it to the windowsill which had beautiful flowers there. “See, living plants.”

“I’m sorry we bothered you,” You said to the distraught man. Sam pulled Dean up and shoved him out of the office. “I’m so sorry.” You left with the brothers and Dean was fuming. When you got on the sidewalk, you let him have it.

“Dean, what the fuck is the matter with you?” You growled out, stopping right in front of him.

“Back off.” He glared at you.

“That man is innocent! He didn’t deserve that!” Sam said, standing next to you.

“Okay, so she’s not here, maybe he’s keeping her somewhere else.” Dean shrugged, not listening to you.

“Dean! Stop it! You’re scaring me! I don’t like this part of you! Just because Angela is back, doesn’t mean you get to take it out on everyone else. I know you want Mary and John back but don’t you ever do that again. You won’t let anyone help you and then when we’re alone, you break down. You’re so confusing!! Get your shit together because you’re making me go crazy!” You yelled at Dean, turning around and walking to the car.

You got tears, thinking of your mom and how much you wouldn’t give to be with her right now. Or have her right here with you. You let some tears fall and let Sam deal with his brother.

“I know I’m being an asshole right now, Y/N, and I’m sorry but we need to take care of this first.” You rolled your eyes and yanked the door open, getting into the car, slamming it.

“Hey, don’t take it out on Baby.” Dean muttered, walking to the driver’s side.


End file.
